MK Vs Nintendo Universe: Takamaru
Kostume 1: His Haori samurai attire * Kostume 2: His Samurai armor * Kosplay 1: Kung Jin from Mortal Kombat: Oblivion * Kosplay 2: Samurai Jack * Kosplay 3: Kenshin Himura from Rurouni Kenshin Bio During the Edo period, aliens have invaded Japan and attacked the Muramasa Castle. Four neighboring castles have been under their control and so were the daimyo, which were corrupted into bringing harm to their own people using orbs. A lone shogun named Takamaru has been on a mission to free the four castles and stop the otherworldly chaos that is plaguing the land of the rising sun. Gameplay Character Trait Shuriken Strike: Takamaru throws a single shuriken projectile. When fully charged, he throws 3 shurikens in a row. Weapon Awakening Movelist Special Moves * Katana Combo: A slashing move that is accompanied by follow-up inputs to complete the combo. * Pinwheel Knife: Takamaru throws a pinwheel knife at his opponent. * Rising Sun: Takamaru jumps up, spinning with his sword on fire. * Invisibility: Takamaru does some hand gestures and turns invisible for at least ten seconds unless is hit by his opponent. * Sword Deflect: Takamaru reflects projectiles with his katana. X-Ray Move * Hidden Technique: Super Move * Bushido: Takamaru releases an aura that causes a large sphere to surround him. The sphere changes everything to black and white that resembles a woodblock print. If the oppoent is caught in the sphere is stunned and Takamaru readies into a striking position. He then dashes forward and cuts, causing the screen to become entirely black. The sound of a sword striking causes it to flash and Takamaru dashes past the opponent. The opponent stands there for a second or two before ink gushes out of their body, making them fall. Finishing Moves Fatalities * Inazuma Lightning: Takamaru takes out a scroll and makes some hand gestures, summoning a parade of lightning strikes around his opponent. The lightning strikes start hitting him/her everywhere until he/she blows up. * Death By A Thousand Cuts: Takamaru starts rapidly cutting away around his opponent everywhere. Two seconds later, the opponent falls into chopped-up pieces. * Dashing Swipes: Takamaru begins by dashing back and forth with his sword in hand. When he's done, the opponent falls down, sliced up like bologna in a pool of blood. X-Ality * Way Of The Samurai: Takamaru zips to his opponent and stabs him/her in the chest, impaling his/her heart. He then pulls the sword out hits the opponent in the face with the sword handle, fracturing the skull. He finishes by diagonally cutting the opponent's ribcage. Brutalities Vari-Alities Hara-Kiri * Head off with a Slash: Takamaru slashes his head off with his sword, blood trailing out. RAMtalities Meltalities Summon-Cross Criticalities Devastators Sequences Battle Intro Takamaru is sitting down facing away from his opponent. As he meditates, as leaves begin to fly across behind him, Takamaru gets up saying, "If you have the spirit of a warrior..." and, in a flash, cuts the leaves in half. He says, "...then prove it to me!" Victory Pose Takamaru says, "Perhaps we may meet again in battle.", as he sheathes his sword and sits down on his knees. He then bows to his defeated opponent. Rival '''Name: '''Kenshi This is because both are samurai swordsmen. Category:MK Vs Nintendo